Super Smash Zelda
by YuuKandaXAllenWalker
Summary: I know, verry uncreative-ish title. this is my first story Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR SUPER SMASH BROS


**Chapter 1 (Part 1)**

"How did Ganondorf return?!" "I do not know princess Zelda.. But I think we are dealing with something, no, someone else." "And where is Link? He should be here by now, back from his travel to the kingdom of Termina." *I hope he returns soon.* Three hours later Link still hasn't returned and princess Zelda and the royal guards were getting worried. Zelda went outside of the castle and got on her horse "Princess where are you going!" one of the guards said "I'm going to find Link, and if necessary fight the evil off myself!" And so she set off.  
She traveled across the great Field of Hyrule, over the desert of Gerudo and towards the domain of the Zora's. Once she arrived at their domain she asked if she could rest there. "Of course you can rest here princess Zelda." "Thank you great king of the Zora's, I have traveled for a long time in hope to find Link." Two of the Zora guards created a spot where zelda could sleep. "Thank you, I appreciate it." she said. *I hope he's near* she thought, Then she fell asleep.

**Chapter 1 (part 2)**

Four hours later her sleep was disturbed by strange sounds.. "Huh? It sounds like someone is fighting there. I better check it out to make sure no one gets hurt." She checked and noticed she wasn't in Hyrule anymore. "Where am I? What is this place?" She thought *This looks like some sort of arena, EWW GROSS! ARE THOSE DEAD BODIES?!* when she walked along the bodies she saw a that one of them had no scalp and no clothing... "Who is, no, was this?" *I hope I find him soon.* Zelda walked towards the arena and saw some sort of weird flower and picked it. "What's happening?! My palms are completely engulfed by fire! But.. How does this not hurt?" *strange flower this is*

Suddenly a little boy in green walked up to her and said; "Hi.. People call me Villager.." "No, this can't be happening! IS THAT LINK'S SCALP?!" "Why yes it is..." Villager said zelda started crying *I'm so sorry Link... Why...*

**Chapter 3 (part 1)**

Zelda's tears blinded her vision. She encircled the power of the Fire Flower between her palms. "You...Link may have been annihilated by you...but you will never become the hero he always was...! Villager, I will never forgive you for what you have done!" Zelda took one step towards the Villager. The Villager, now wearing Link's clothes, grabbed a Fire Flower and encircled whips of flame around his palm as well. "Ah, but this is just a game! C'mon, let's have fun! Hi! My name is Link! I want to be Sheik! So to be Sheik, I first have to become Zelda! Yay!" Zelda couldn't hear anymore of the child's corrupt delusions. She bombarded the Villager with her Fire Flower Fire Ball. He was engulfed by it, or so it seems. The Villager's Fire Flower Fire Ball had impacted with Zelda's, and so a giant explosion had occurred. The Villager was knocked into the sky, flipping around and around, until he stopped himself while readying Link's sword-the Villager's sword.

**Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

"We're gonna have so much fun!" He said as he thrust the sword and himself towards Zelda. Zelda tried to escape, but as soon as she ran the opposite direction, she stepped on a mine. She was flung into the sky, in the sword's path. The Villager and the sword pierced through Zelda, and the three landed on the ground. "No...L-Link...help...someone...please help...me..." The Villager smiled even wider. "YOU'RE CLOTHES ARE STAINED WITH BLOOD. LET'S CLEAN IT WITH YOUR HAIR." The Villager sliced Zelda's head off. He then grabbed it, threw it into the air, and stabbed the sword deep into the head's wound, where the head was cut off. "Time to clean up! Clean up, clean up! Everybody do your stuff!" He then used the combination of the sword, and Zelda's head and head to mop the blood off of Zelda's dress. When he mopped what he could, he stripped her of her clothing, then threw the corpse off the arena. "Naked people are gross! EW!" He then equipped himself with the royal clothing, and ripped Zelda's scalp off and stuck it onto his own scalp, after removing Link's of course. He then laughed while placed the crown on. "I'm Zelda! Where is the hero that can save me! Link is gone...someone help me! This is so much fun!"


End file.
